<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Jump by Happy_Mango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606392">Just Jump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango'>Happy_Mango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Egg Cartons, Eggs, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Real Events</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has breakfast with Dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Jump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/post/634373284657610752/just-jump">Tumblr saw it first</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jump on that will you?” Something light and blue fluttered down towards Damian’s feet. He looked at it with furrowed brows. The styrofoam lay innocently between the legs of his barstool height chair. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“You know to squash it.” Richard gestured vaguely around like that explained it. He kept facing the stove top, back towards Damian. </p><p>“But why?”</p><p>Now Richard turned to look at him, spoon still mixing the eggs in the pan. “So it can fit in the trash can?” </p><p>“But then why must I jump on it? What is the point?” Damian could feel frustration crawling up the back of his neck (or was it shame) in the way that Richard had that expression of near-pity building up on his face. “Why don’t I just use my hands or fold it up?” </p><p>Richard must’ve realized what Damian was feeling because his expression smoothed out into careful neutrality. “Well, for fun.” He gave a little shrug. “You don’t have to do it, but I used to as a kid. Alfred would have me squash them into a pulp however I chose.” </p><p>Damian recognized the segway into safer conversation topics and he took it gratefully. “How would you choose?” Richard gave a little shrug and a fond smile graced his lips. He turned momentarily back to the gas to turn it off so he could serve the scrambled eggs he’d made for breakfast. “Well it depended on the day to be honest, but I used to use it as a practice for sticking landings in very specific spots.” </p><p>“How?” Training exercises were something Damian could do rather well, if he did say so himself. </p><p>“Well,” Richard paused for a moment as he grabbed plates for the two of them and brought them over to the counter top where Damian was swinging his feet off the side of his chair. “I would take the egg carton and put it about 12ish feet away from me in the main hall way and create a new routine every time to land on it.” </p><p>Damian imagined the scene as he began to eat. A younger, smaller Grayson who would stare down the hall and the small target he was aiming for as he prepped for his routine. “What did Pennyworth think?” </p><p>“Oh it was his idea actually. He thought it would be a good way for me to get rid of energy, and considering how much he used to bake, there used to be a lot empty egg cartons for the trash.” </p><p>“Oh.” Damian turned back towards his plate. There was a quiet silence as the two of them ate. </p><p>“Would,” Richard hesitated with an uncertainty Damian rarely heard from him. “Would you like me to teach you sometime?” </p><p>Damian looked up from his plate; Richard was looking away very pointedly. He was stabbing at the eggs in his plate with unecessary force. “Are- are you offering?” </p><p>The older smiled mildly, “I suppose so, yes.” </p><p>Damian pretended to think about it, even though he didn’t really to. “Yes, yes I would.” </p><p>Richard’s smile grew broader and brighter, “Well I’m afraid I don’t have enough space in the apartment here, so I guess you’ll just have to jump on this one.” </p><p>“Tt. Fine.” Damian picked up his empty plate and leapt down on the empty carton. </p><p>A satisfying crunch rang out through the kitchen. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>socials: <a href="https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> <a href="https://www.instagram.com/happymango03/">Instagram</a></p><p>also if you guys are interested, my prompts are currently open on tumblr for oneshots or sequels/continuations of anything i've ever written in the past: <a href="https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/post/633336750446624768/ok-guys-i-want-you-to-send-me-prompts">The Rules</a> if you're interested </p><p>Drink water &amp; get off your screen if you've been there for more a while 😚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>